Ghoulis Vampire
by TheJoce15
Summary: At the beginning, Darrell Spectre was not a normal girl. Being able to see ghosts, people consider her a freak. But finding out about a circus of freaks, Darrell believes that she finally found the home that she longed for. And a long time reunion with the mysterious man from her past.
1. The Ticket

**Basics**

**Name:** Darrell Spectre

**Age:** Darrell is 14 years old, two years older than her friends because she started 2 grade very late.

**DOB:** March 13, 1999

**Height:** Five feet.

**Weight:** 109

**Birthplace:** Paris, France

**Current residence:** London, England.

**Personality**

**Good Traits:**

Kindness

Empathy

Open Minded

Dependable

Humorous

Creative

**Bad Traits:**

Messy

Short Tempered

Disobediant

**Habits:**

Running hands through her hair

Whistling

Humming

Snapping fingers

Rubbing eyes/chin

**Hobbies/Pastimes:**

Reading

Sleeping

Chit Chatting

Sky Gazing

Dancing

**Fears:**

Arcophobia - fear of heights

Cynophobia - fear of dogs

Astraphobia - fear of thunder/lightening

Nercophobia - fear of death

**Favorite Color:**

Red and blue

**Favorite Song:**

"Ghost" by Michael Jackson

"Is It Scary" by Michael Jackson

"Thriller" by Michael Jackson

**Closest Friends:** Darren and Steve. When she moved to London and started attending the school, it was Darren and Steve who became her first friends. And throughout the year, the three of them stuck together like glue.

Sophie is a fellow orphan and she is her roommate. Sadly, she does not go to school and she stays in the orphanage to clean it up like a maid. She is younger than Darrell.

**Physical**

**Build:** Darrell is not a very built child, nor does she have an average height. She is quite thin, getting the nickname 'Dancing Ribcage'. She is healthy but the doctors do worry for her body.

**Hair:** Tan hair and her hair is quite thick and has a greasy look to it. Shoulder length, bangs split in the middle, and her bangs slightly passes her eyebrows.

**Eye color:** She has electric blue eyes

**Background**

Darrell was born in Paris, France, where she lived there for four years of her life. At the age of five, she moved to London with her family and then tragedy strikes. Darrell's parents were murdered and Darrell now lives in an orphan, where she wishes to escape from that wretched place.

**Chapter 1: The Ticket**

_When you were a kid, did you ever believed in monsters? Did you ever believed in the Boogie Man who lived under your bed or in the closet? Did you ever believed in witches, werewolves, vampires, or ghosts of old?_

_If you did, do you still believe in them?_

_No?_

_Well, that is understandable. The majority of people in this world stop believing in such things when they're a teenager._

_But I assure you, some of those creatures that you read in comic books/novels or seen on TV/movies are real. Hell, there are other monsters in this world that no one even knows. There monsters and ghouls that are part of your everyday life. They are hiding and waiting, or walking among you in the streets._

_In fact, I am one of those monsters. Two of them actually._

_But before I tell you what I am, allow me to tell you who I am._

_My name is Darrell Spectre, and this my story._

**"And bugger off you little fucktard!"** Yelled an mid-age woman, roughly pushing a young child out of the doorway, tumbling down the stairs and landing on the concrete sidewalk.

Darrell winced in pain as she slowly sat up, glaring at the woman. **"What the hell is your problem?! You fucking cunt!"**

**"You and these damn arses are my problem! Every since morning, you always cause me problems!"** The caretaker yelled, throwing Darrell's backpack at the orphan.** "You are damn lucky that that man pays me every year to take care of you! If not for him, you would be living in the streets!"** The old caretaker said before slamming the door, retreating back into the orphanage to torment the other orphans.

Darrell grumbled as she stood up, dusting her school uniform and she picked up her backpack. She ignore the people staring at her, not a single one asking if she was alright or report the police for this abusement.

_Everyday is the same. Being pushed around and being swear at. All I needed was money for lunch today. Besides, if that mysterious man is giving her money to support me, it should be my money! That money is meant for me!_

As Darrell complained in her inner-thoughts, she made her way to school. As she walked, Darrell left the main road and entered the friendly looking neighborhood. Darrell does this everyday, to escape the rudeness of the harsh streets and enter the calm and quiet streets of London.

Darrell sighed in happiness as she listen to the rustling of the trees at the breezed went by. And with her sharp noise, she could smell someone cooking eggs with toasted bread. And she knew whose house is that.

As Darrell approached the house, she felt a very chilly breeze at the back of her neck. She could see her breath, even though the sun was out and it was a cloudless sky. As she turned around, Darrell came face to face with an older looking man, around the age of 60. He worn tattered pants and jacket. He was missing a shoe and the only shoe he had was very ripped up. He had a flat hat with curly white hair to match. The man had a long and very curly beard and the old man stared at Darrell with sad green eyes.

**"Morning, Old Burners. How are you doing today?"** Darrell asked the old man.

The old man sighed heavily and stared up at the sky. **"Dreadful little one. Just wretched and dead."** He said as he look back at Darrell.** "But you already know that."**

Darrell nod her head towards the ghost.

_This is one of the gifts or a curse I was borned with. I don't know why I have this ability, but I can see and speak with ghosts. I could touch them and they could touch me. I am like a battery to them that they can use to manifest themselves. Ever since I was a baby, I would play with them, according to what my parents told me. And I guess the story they told me that I was borned with no heartbeat might been a clue to why I could easily interact with the undead._

**"I know being dead makes anyone upset and sad. But look on the bright side, I can watch over you family members who are still alive."** Darrell said, trying to make Old Burners happy.

But the old ghost just shook his head.** "I am alone in this world. Stuck in purgatory. Even if I could watch my family, I can't talk to them. And if I did, I would only frighten them."**

Darrell frowned a bit.

_It's true. Most ghost who try to talk to their love ones, only receive frighten reactions, having their family call out a priest or a ghost team or an exorcist. Same goes with ghosts who just cause harm._

But before Darrell could say anything, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw a boy with jet-black hair, wearing the same school uniform, running up to her with a toasted bread in his mouth.

**"Hey Darren. I see that you woke up late and only had eggs and bread for breakfast."** Darrell teased as Darren brushed the leftover crumbs from his shirt.

Darren was one of the first friends Darrell made when she first came to London. She attended to the same school that he was already in but they didn't met until the 3rd grade. But ever since then, Darrell has been best friends with Darren.

**"You and that nose of yours."** He said before taking a big bite from his toast.** "Oh! Do you think you can make it for the game after school. We're going to need all the help if we want to beat those middle schoolers."** Darren said as both of them began walking towards school.

Darrell smirked.** "Why? Scared of losing?"** She teased.

**"That's not it!"** Darren defended himself although it didn't help much with bread crumbs all over his lower face.** "It's just that, you hardly join us in our games. And you don't visit as often as you use to."**

Darrell frowned a bit. **"Well, you should know already. That munter is very strict with her rules and she wants me back right after school. No later than 5. And you know what happens if I arrive late."** She said as she pointed to her right arm.

Darren gulped, remembering when he visited Darrell at the hospital because she 'accidentally' broke her arm. The caretaker said that Darrell wasn't careful when she was playing in the hallways, and she fell down the stairs. But that was a lie so that she wouldn't get in trouble. Darrell told the whole story to her friends but made her promise that they wouldn't tell anyone, for fear that she might get in more trouble.

**"Yeah, I remembered what happened."** Darren said as they slowly reach the school.

Both of them grumble, knowing that it's going to be a boring day.

Darrell tapped her pencil against her desk, which she shared with three other members of her class. Sadly, none of them were her friends. Her four friends all sat together and there's no room for her. But she doesn't complain because most of the students are scared of her. Because when she first came here, she saw so many ghosts that she wouldn't stop pointing them out. People thought that she was a freak or a crazy kid.

But only four kids liked her; Darren, Steve, Alan, and Tommy. Well, mostly Darren and Steve. Both boys are very interested in strange things, like monsters and ghosts and scary stuff like that. And seeing that she could see ghosts made them like her even more. They were only chance to make friends and she took that chance. Soon after, she met Alan and Tommy.

At first, they were quiet towards, not saying much. But after getting Darrell out of her shell made them feel more comfortable around her. And Darrell learned not to talked about ghosts unless she only around Darren and Steve.

Darrell sighed in boredness, before gazing up at the clock.

_Just two more minutes._

Then something hit her.

_But why am I getting so anxious? It's not like something special is going to happen today. So why am I so fidgety? Sometimes, I rather stay in school than go back to the orphanage._

Then the bell rang and the students began to pile out of the classroom. As Darrell packed her backpack, she felt someone place a firm hand on her shoulder.

**"So Darrell, are you coming or what?"**

Darrell looked up and it was Steve Leopard. Or Steve Leonard. Leopard is his nickname that everyone gives him. Not only that he's quick on his feet, but his mother used to call him 'a wild child'. Boy, he done terrible things as he grew up. But somehow, Darren and the gang were able to keep him on a leash.

**"I don't know."** She said as she looked up at the clock. She knew that if she played the whole game, she would get back to the orphanage real late and that meant trouble. **"Maybe the first half of the game?"** Darrell nervously smiled.

**"That's fine by us!"** Tommy said. **"Besides, I bet Darren would help us win the game for sure."**

**"Oh? So I am just back up?"** Darrell said, a bit offended.

**"Um...yeah."** Tommy said, a bit nervous. **"But come on! Darren is the best one here! If he could, he would win every game all by himself."**

Darren embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile on his face.

Darrell shrugged as she stood up. **"Whatever. Come on, we got some middle schoolers to school."**

The gang cheered as they all ran to the nearby park. Luckily for Darrell, the park was not far away from the orphanage and the middle schoolers were already there.

**"Alright, let get this game started!"** Darren said, putting his stuff down first and kicking the ball high up in the air.

Darrell was sweating as she was able to tie the game. But before they could do the kick off, Darrell checked the time and gasped. Ten minutes to five!

**"Time out!"** Darrell yelled out as she called her gang over.

As the group approached, Steve asked. **"What's wrong?"**

**"I have to go. And I mean now!"** Darrell said, a bit nervous and scared.

**"Where? The bathroom?"** Steve teased, causing the rest of the gang to snicker.

Darrell glared at Steve as she lightly punched him on his shoulder. **"This is serious! I have to go before the munter catches me being late!"**

**"Don't worry, Darrell."** Darren said.** "Now get going. We can finish things here."** He said as he smirked towards the middle schoolers.

Darrell nod before snatching up her backpack and running back to the orphanage.** "And you guys better win!"** She yelled at them before they could continue.

**"You know we will!"** Steve yelled back, while waving his hands up in the air.

Darrell ran with everything she got, even though she was extremely tired because of the game.

_Well, I haven't been playing soccer for a while, so of course I'll be out of shape. But still, this is no time to be lazy! I gotta get back before 5!_

She ran out of the friendly neighborhood and into the main street, where was a whole crowd bustling through the streets. They were entering and exiting stores and houses and theatres. The crowd was a problem because they were not moving out of the way so it was hard for Darrell to slither her way past them.

_Come on! Can't these people move out of the way?!_

Darrell navigated her way through the crowd and soon she spotted the orphanage. And she saw the old caretaker standing on the stairway. Darrell grumbled to herself as she walked up the stairway, coming face to face with the caretaker.

The caretaker looked at the grandfather clocked that was inside of the orphanage. Four Fifty-Eight. **"Looks like you learned your lesson after all."** She said as she turn back to face Darrell. There was no kindness on each other's faces. In fact, they look like they want to kill each other.

But another word was said as the caretaker roughly grabbed Darrell by the arm and pulled her inside. As the caretaker dragged Darrell through the orphanage, Darrell spotted several orphans doing manual labor. Some were sweeping the floors, others were dusting the shelves and sneezing while at it, and others were mopping the floors. Most of the orphans were a lot younger Darrell and couldn't go to school, for they don't have a mysterious person giving the caretaker hundreds of credits a year to sustain a child for their education.

As the caretaker unlocked Darrell's bedroom door, Darrell spotted Sophie, her roommate, wiping the table tops down the hallway and into the small library. But before Darrell could say anything, she was pushed into her room, which she shared with Sophie.

**"And don't get any ideas of escaping!"** The caretaker said as she shut the door, locking it as well.

Darrell grumbled as she turned away from the door and stared at the window, which was barred. Bar windows were meant to protect the people inside from intruders. But in this case, it is meant to keep Darrell in and not letting her escape during the night.

The bedroom was quite small. One bunk bed, which Darrell sleeps on the top, on small closet, which Darrell and Sophie has to share, one desk and one small wall mirror. The basic necessities.

Darrell tossed her backpack onto the top bunk and began to undress to her casual clothing, which barely fit her. Her clothing was either too big or too small. So Darrell usually wears the small clothing when she is trapped inside the orphanage.

Darrell wasn't allowed to roam the orphan for fear that she would escape and call the police on the caretaker for abusing the children. Darrell almost did it, but she was so young and too slow that the caretaker caught her a few houses away from the police department. And ever since then, the caretaker kept a closer eye on Darrell. The other children were too afraid of the old hag that they didn't dare disobey her.

Darrell sighed as she opened the window, letting some air in. She stared at the busy street of London and watching people go by. Taking in a deep breath, Darrell yelled out in rage, **"THIS SUCKS!"**

_Ah, that felt good. She thought to herself as she jump onto the top bunk and began to work on her homework._

It was nine at night and Sophie was brought into the room. There was a click and both knew that the door was locked. Darrell looked at Sophie with a small frown.

Sophie is 8 years old, chestnut hair color which was always braided. Cream skin tone and amber eye color. Her faded pink dress was dirty due to all the mopping and dusty. Her hands were dirty and so were her shoes.

Darrell hop down from the top bunk and began to help Sophie to change into her pajamas.

**"I can't wait to get out of here. I hate this place."** Sophie said, crying a bit.

Sophie lost her parents in a car accident and she had no living relatives so Sophie had no one to take her in.

**"Ah, don't worry about it. A lot of couples found you charming. Maybe one of them might adopt you."** Darrell said, while helping Sophie put on her shirt.

But that didn't raised Sophie's spirit and she just remained silent. Darrell help Sophie finish changing, once that was done, Sophie went straight to bed. But not Darrell. She couldn't sleep. The night was active with ghost and Darrell kept spotting them floating around the streets and entering houses, include the orphanage. Most of the ghosts say nothing, only stare for a few minutes then leave. Some stay and decide to bother Darrell, but she mostly ignore them. Others like to try and scare her, but that doesn't work either.

Since the beginning of her life, Darrell has been surrounded by ghosts and she got use to their presence to the point that they don't scare her at all. But some do, like the dark ghosts. She can't see their faces nor tell who they are but they always make her feel ill. As if they were draining her very life energy. Normal ghosts don't do that but the dark ghosts do. Luckily for her, she hardly sees them so she hasn't had a problem with those ghosts for a long time.

As Darrell stared out of her window, she saw a cloak man walking through the streets. She rarely see anyone walking through the street late at night, but this man look very suspicious. His cloak was solid red besides the strange looking hat that was on his head. It was also red but had black stripes, like a candy cane.

The strange looking man walked pretty fast and before Darrell knew it, the man was out of her sight.

_Dang! I couldn't get a good look of his-_

Next thing, Darrell heard loud knocking at the orphanage door. In a couple seconds, Darrell could her the caretaker cursing under breath, complaining on how it's late and 'who in the devil could this be' stuff. Darrell quietly got off her bed and went up to her door. She knew that the door was locked but she pressed her ear against the door and listen closely.

At first, Darrell couldn't hear anything. Almost a minute passed until she could hear the caretaker's voice. She sounded...happy? Boy, that's a miracle. Sadly, Darrell couldn't tell what she was saying. But then she heard someone else speaking, a male's voice. Deep and very mature, from what Darrell could tell. Darrell heard the door closing and the voices continued, this time she could somewhat tell what they were saying.

**"-she's been doing well! Such a hard working child. Always does what she is told."** The caretaker said.

**"And I hope that you are doing your job as a caretaker."** The man said bluntly.

There was a short, awkward silent before the caretaker spoke again. **"Of course I am. What do you take me for? I use the credits that you give me to support Darrell in school."**

**"How is she doing in school?"** The man asked.

**"Quite well. Although she is hanging around with the wrong crowd."** The caretaker said, a bit more serious about this topic. **"Her grades are average but her friends are not what you say...normal."**

**"Normal?"** The man asked.

**"Yes. One boy loves spiders. I mean, he's obsessed with them. What kind of normal person likes spiders?!"** The caretaker said.

Darrell grumbled silently. _She talking bad about Darren. I bet she's gonna do the same with Steve._

**"And her other friend loves monsters. That's all they talk about! Spiders, monsters, and ghosts! I worry for her."** The caretaker said, trying to sound sweet and innocent.

Darrell fumed in rage._ Oh! If I weren't locked in this room, I would burst out of her and call her a big, fat liar!_

But the man said nothing about Darren and Steve.** "Well, I shall leave you the same amount of credits for this year."** The man said and Darrell could hear something writing against something.

Must be a check. There was a tearing noise and the door opened. Darrell heard the caretaker speak but she couldn't tell what the words were. The door closed again and Darrell raced to the window. She spotted the man walking away but as he reached a lamp post, he turned around and stared at the window which was Darrell's bedroom.

The light of the lamp post gave Darrell a small glimpse of the man's face. The man had a slight v-shape face, somewhat blocky. But his was very pale, to the point that it look grey. Darrell tried to figure out the color of his eyes, they look...orange? Red? Is that even possible? But the last thing Darrell spotted was a long scar on his left cheek. And with that, the man turned around and walked away.

The next day at school, Darrell couldn't stop thinking about the strange man. She tried her best in her drawing and tried drawing his face and the hat he was wearing. But sadly, Darrell's artistic skill were not good enough and his face came out very sloppy. Darrell decided to give up and listen to the lesson.

**"And therefore, once World War 2 had effectively concluded around the globe, the total number of casualties was more than 72 million."** Mr. Dalton said. But listening to the lesson was boring so Darrell lean back a bit to see what was going on Darren's table. She notice Darren reading a paper, but Darrell couldn't tell what was on the paper. But she spotted making his way towards Darren. Ah oh. Darren is in trouble.

And Darrell was right. Mr. Dalton snatch the paper from Darren's hands. **"What is this?"**

Darren slowly and nervously stood up. **"It's an advertisement, sir."** Darren shuttered.

**"Where did you get it?"** Mr. Dalton asked. But when Darren didn't answered, Mr. Dalton asked again. Darrell swallowed hard, praying that nothing too bad would happen. Suddenly, Steve stood up.** "Mr. Dalton, it's mine!"**

**"Yours, Steve?"** Mr. Dalton asked, an eyebrow raised.

**"I thought it looked interesting, so I picked it up."** Steve said, causing Darrell to roll her eyes._ He's putting on the sweet act._ **"I was going to ask you about it later, at the end of class."** Steve finished.

**"Aha! I see, then that's different. Nothing wrong with an inquisitive mind. Sit down, Steve, Darren."** Mr. Dalton said as he tapped up the poster up on the blackboard.

_Real smooth Steve. As usual._ Darrell said, now more interested in the new topic.

**"Long ago, there used to be real freak shows. Greedy con men crammed malformed people in cages and..."** Mr. Dalton began to explain until a student interrupted.

**"Question! Sir, what does "malformed" mean?"** a student asked.

**"Someone who doesn't look normal."** Mr. Dalton answered the student's question. **"A person with three arms or two noses. The con men put those poor people on display and called them freaks."** Mr. Dalton continued.

_Freak, huh? Someone like me?_ Darrell thought as she looked outside the window, spotting several ghosts, lost and afraid.

**"They charged the public to stare at them and invited them to laugh and tease."** Mr. Dalton continued, receiving negative reactions. **"And these poor people were no different from you or me, except in looks. Freak shows were banned years ago, but every so often you'll hear a rumor."**

Then Darren raised his hand. **"Mr. Dalton. Do you think the Cirque du Freak is a real freak show?"** Darren asked.

Mr. Dalton, with a sigh, stared at the poster before facing the students.** "I doubt it; probably just a cruel hoax. Still, if it was real, I would hope nobody here would dream of going."**

Then Steve raised his hand, while smiling.** "You'd have to be really twisted to want to go to one of those!"**

Then the bell rang, as the students began to pack their bags, Mr. Dalton continued.** "Steve is correct. I'll be keeping this flyer. See you tomorrow!"**

As Darrell began to leave the classroom, someone grabbed her backpack and dragged her to the school. **"Whoa! Hey! Let me go!"** She yelled out as she was able to hit the person dragging her.** "Ouch!"** Darrell looked around and it was Steve. **"Geez! What was that for?"**

**"Well, you're not suppose to grab someone so suddenly!"** Darrell lectured.** "What do you want?"** She asked as she noticed Darren, Alan, and Tommy.

Steve looked around.** "Too many people. Let's all go to the park."** Steve and the gang went towards the park. Darrell grumbled but decided to follow. It only a few minutes to get to the park. Steve took out the poster from his backpack. **"Look, I got the poster back."** The gang was surprised to see that. Alan grabbed the poster. **"Too bad Mr. Dalton snipped off the address."** He said.

**"But hey, at least you convinced him to give the flyer back!"** Tommy said.

Darrell looked at Steve.** "What did you say to him?"**

**"Huh? I said I wanted it for my bedroom wall."** Steve simply said.

**"Are you kidding me?"** Tommy yelled.** "He's way too soft to you!"**

**"Adults will do anything as long as you butter them up!"** Steve snickered.** "So what's the plan? Are we all going?"** He asked.

**"Yeah! There's no way we're missing this!"** Darren said with excitement.

Darrell was taken back. **"Wait, you guys are actually going?"**

**"Of course! When is the last time you heard of a freak show?"** Tommy asked.** "This is like a one time opportunity!"**

Darrell thought it over. **True, it is a one lifetime thing. But is it worth it? Worth sneaking at night then getting beat up when I come back?**

**"Hey! Maybe you can show the circus your ghost stuff!"** Darren suggested. **"You might be able join them!"**

That hit Darrell like a huge bucket of bricks. _I can escape. I finally have a way of escaping._

**"So Darrell?"** Steve asked, causing Darrell to come back to reality.** "Are you coming with us?"**

Darrell grinned and nod her head. **"Hell yeah!"**

**"But what about the money?"** Alan asked.** "It's $20 for a ticket, right?"**

**"Why do you think we play soccer for money?"** Steve asked.** "We've got $200 just from that!" Steve smirked.**

**"What about the directions?"** Alan asked.

Steve pointed to his head. **"All memorized!"** That pumped up the gang and they began to toss Steve into the air, chanting **"Our hero! Steve the Great!"**

Once the gang set him down, he did a thumbs up towards the gang.** "I'll sneak out at night and buy us the tickets! See you tomorrow! Hope you're excited!"** And with that, the gang all went home.

Darrell was locked inside her room, but she did not mind for the idea of escaping was fresh in her mind. She stared at her backpack and then at her closet.

_I could wear my uniform tomorrow but not have my school supplies, only my clothing. Then I could meet up with the gang after school. Why haven't I thought of this before? Because I had no place to escape to._

Darrell began to put her plan into motion. She emptied out her backpack and began to grab the clothing that was too big on her. She had no use for the overly small clothing. She was able to fit some of the clothing and her extra pair of shoes.

As she was doing this, her grin reappeared as she imagine herself leaving this awful place and living with a bunch of circus freaks.

_Freaks got to stick together!_ She thought as Darrell finished packing._ That should do it. But I got to make sure that I don't look suspicious tomorrow morning._

And with that, Darrell pretended to do her homework until Sophie entered the room. She didn't look so bad as before but Darrell still helped Sophie to clean up.

**"Darrell? You look different today."** Sophie said, staring at Darrell very suspiciously. **"You look happy...tell me, what's going on?"**

Darrell knew that she couldn't hide this secret plan from Sophie, so she decided to tell her. **"Alright Sophie."** Darrell said in a quiet voice. She leaned in and whispered. **"There's this freak show in time and I'm planning to join them."**

Sophie was shock. **"Take me with you!"**

Darrell shushed her, for fear that the caretaker would hear.** "I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't know if they would let a...normal kid join."**

**"But you're a kid too!"** Sophie complain.

**"I know I am. But I'm not normal."** Darrell said as she spotted Old Burner outside the window.

**"Oh! Just because you can see ghosts, makes you special!?"** Sophie yelled out.

Darrell grumbled.** "That's not it!"**

**"Then what is it?!"**

**"Because...because I have this feeling...that you'll get adopted soon...and not me."** Darrell was lost for words.** "Having this ability doesn't make me special. It makes me...a freak. Being surrounded by the living and the dead. It's not fun."** There will be at times, where Darrell hated seeing the dead, knowing that she will be one soon enough. **"But, you have a chance Sophie. I don't, not in the slightest. But now, I found a place where I belong. This is my one chance. And I'm sorry, but living with freaks for the rest of your life, is not your world."** And with that, the conversation was over.

Darrell would have loved to bring Sophie with her, but Steve is only getting four tickets, and that ticket is her chance of getting out. And Sophie has a better chance on getting adopted and continuing her life as a normal person.

Darrell finished dressing into her school uniform, carrying her notebook and pencil case at hand. As usual, the caretaker ignore Darrell and made sure that Darrell was headed towards the school. Darrell decided to go to school today, so that the school wouldn't report to the caretaker that she didn't come to school.

As she entered her classroom, Darrell spotted the gang talking to Steve.

**"I'll tell you after school. Too many people here."** He said as he tear out a white page from his notebook. He began to cut it in half.** "We don't want anyone hearing, do we?"** And with that, the bell rang and everyone went back to their seats. While Darrell focused on the class lesson, she would glance at Steve, and he was still cutting up paper and putting them into his lunchbox. Surprisingly, the day went by quick and the gang met up at the park.

**"Come on, Steve! Don't mess around with us. Did you get them or not?"** Darren asked.

**"I have some good news and some bad news."** Steve said as he took out two tickets.** "First, the good news. As you can see, I got the tickets!"** He said as he showed the tickets to the gang.

**"Huh?"** Darren manage to said.

**"That's all of them?"** Alan asked.

Steve frowned. **"Yep, that's the bad news. These were the only two I could get. In fact, these were the last two tickets before the show was sold out."** Steve finished saying.

**"Sold out?!"** The whole gang gasped loudly. Tommy and Alan were the only ones complaining but Darren and Darrell were speechless. **"So...who get's the tickets?"** Tommy asked.

The gang began to think until Darren gave off a suggestion. **"Well, Steve has to get one. He snuck out of the house at night to buy them, so he has to get one. Agreed?"**

The gang nod their heads as Steve put one of the tickets into his pocket.** "As a matter of fact, I've already thought of a way to determine who gets the other ticket."** Steve said as he opened his lunch box. There was a bunch of papers that filled up the whole box! And they were the same size and shape of the tickets. **"Nice and fair."** Steve said as he put the last ticket into the box and began to shake it.

**"So that's what you were making during class."** Darren said as Steve kept on shaking the box.

**"Yep! I'm putting the other ticket in here and shaking it up."** He said as he began to climb a tree. Once he safely sat on the branch, he looked down at the gang.** "I'll open the case and drop them all from above! Whoever grabs the ticket first wins! How's that?"**

Darrell nod her head. **"I like it!"**

**"It sounds like fun!"** Darren agreed.** "Are you guys in?"** He asked Tommy and Alan, who nod their head.

Steve did a countdown, and once he said **"Three!"**, everyone began to grab as many as papers as they can. Darrell was searching for the paper but she couldn't find it.

_At this rate, I'll never be able to join the circus!_

As soon as the paper were release, the paper were already on the ground. She watched as Tommy and Alan were searching the papers on the ground. Darrell turned around and saw Darren, with his eyes close, hands raised high up in the air, holding two papers in each hands.

_Was he like that the whole time?_

Steve climbed down the tree and ran up to Darren. **"What's in your hands, Darren?"**

Darren opened his eyes, and he looked like if he was in a daze.

**"He doesn't have it. He can't have."** Alan said, glancing at Darren and Steve.

**"He had his eyes shut!"** Tommy said as he kept on searching on the ground.

Darrell decided to go up to Steve and Darren. **"Maybe so, but there's something in those fists of his."** Steve said.

**"Yeah. Let's take a look-see."** Darrell said as Darren opened his right hand. It wasn't the prize ticket. He then slowly opened his other hand...and there it was! The prize ticket! Darren jumped in joy, he was so happy! Tommy and Alan were slightly disappointed but they were happy for him. But Darrell, she couldn't help but frown. Her once chance; gone. Darren noticed her sadness and stop grinning. He looked at the ticket and then at her. **"Here."** Darren said, offering the ticket to Darrell.

But she shook her head. **"Sorry, but you won it fair and square."** She said as she softly pushed his hand back at him. **"Besides, who said I'm going through the main entrance."** Darrell smirked.

Steve and Darren grinned.** "Does that mean you're running away?"** Steve asked.

**"You bet!"** Darrell pumped her chest proudly. **"Just tell me where the circus is at, I'll sneak in and wait until the right moment."**

Steve nod his head and told her where the circus will be at. **"Well, we'll see you there I guess."**

**"I hope so."** Darrell said as she picked up her backpack. She looked at Tommy and Alan. They were smiling sadly at her. This will be the last time they'll see her. Darrell hugged them and they hugged back.

**"You take care of yourself."** Alan said.

**"And if you can, come and visit."** Tommy said.

Darrell pulled back and smiled at them. **"I will."** She turned around and began to walk towards the Haunted Theatre, at the edge of town. As she kept walking, she turned around and waved bye at them. Tommy and Alan wave because Steve and Darren will see her tonight. Darrell kept on waving until she couldn't see them anymore. She turned around and hurried her way to the theatre.


	2. The Circus

**Chapter 2: The Circus**

The sun was still up when Darrell arrived at the theatre. There were stories of the theatre being haunted by the boy who died. The boy died because he fell off one of the balconies, and ever since then, stories of his manifestement ran all over town

_I'll see about that._

Darrell always wanted to see if the ghost boy is real or not, but she never had the chance. The caretaker never let Darrell out unless she had to go to school.

As Darrell approached the theatre, she began to think if the freaks are asleep or roaming the theatre.

_Only one way to find out._

Darrell decided not to go through the entrance and went around the theatre. She took quiet steps, not wanting to attract attention. The theatre was not so huge, but Darrell made sure that no one was outside. The sun was still high up so she assumed that circus members were asleep.

_I know that this type of circus perform only at night. So they'll probably sleep throughout the day. But what if they have assistances? People to put up booth for souvenirs and stuff?_

And she was right. Darrell came to a corner but quickly hid, because she saw a bunch of people setting tents up. There was a couple of vans, but there was a very tall one that caught her attention.

_I wonder who lives in that van._

But Darrell didn't let curiosity take over her. She spotted a door nearby her, and Darrell went for her. She hide in the shadows, making sure that the people don't see her. Once she reached the door, Darrell grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door. She push with all her might and until the door swung open and Darrell fell in. Due to the weight of the door, it swung forward and closed with a loud THUMP.

Darrell was engulf in darkness. Not to mention, it was freezing cold! Darrell opened her backpack and began to search for her oversize hoodie. Darrell quickly put on her hoodie and shivered as she tried to get warm.

_Man. why is it so cold in here? It was nice and toasty outside._

As Darrell sat in the darkness, she listen closely for any nearby voices. But the voices she only heard was the ones outside. She could hear a couple of people barking orders while others laugh as they work.

Suddenly, she felt a very, very cold chill run down her spine. The hairs on her neck and arms began to stick up. Darrell slowly turned around and came face to face with a little ghost boy. The two just stared at one another.

The boy was very pale, almost blue. He was very skinny, malnutrition. The fat on his face was gone and Darrell could see his cheek bones. His bags underneath his eyes were very dark, as if he never gotten any sleep.

**"Who are you?"** The little boy asked. His voice was very shallow and emotionless.

Darrell settled down a bit and gave the boy a small smile. **"My name is Darrell Spectre. Do you remember your name?"** She asked. Usually, when Darrell meet with ghosts, they don't tend to remember their own names. Either they forgotten it once they died, or that they stayed in purgatory for so long and over time, their forgotten their name.

The boy's eyes widen and his eyebrows knitted, a large frown appearing on his face.** "I...I can't...I can't remember."** The boy said, both of his hands reaching towards his head.

Darrell frown. He suffered the same face as the others. _Poor kid._ **"Do you remember how you died?"** Darrell asked, although she doesn't like asking this question. The ghosts usually begin to freak out as they try to remember and would attack her in their fit of rage.

Surprisingly, the boy nod his head. **"I remember...being up so high up...and then..."** But the boy didn't finish as tears began to fall down his face. He hunched over and began to scream in horror. It was so loud and ear popping, Darrell had to cover her ears.

_He sounds like a banshee!_** "Kid! It's okay! Nothing bad is going to happen to you! You can stop remembering!"** Darrell yelled out through the boy's wailing. But it was no use. The boy kept on screaming. With a big sigh, Darrell uncover her ears and went up to the boy. She softly embraced him, trying to calm him down. **"It's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. The pain has past. You can move on."** She said to him as the little boy slowly calmed down. The boy sniffed as he tightly hugged Darrell back. It surprised her, hardly any ghosts wants to make contact with her. And if they did, they usually attack her.

Darrell kept the boy close to her, nothing was said between the two. The boy felt very cold to the touch, as if Darrell was carrying ice with her bare hands. But Darrell felt very warm and welcoming to the boy, enjoyed her presence. **"You don't have to be scared anymore. Or alone. You can move on now."** Darrell told him. **"I know that your death affected you deeply. But there are other kids in the afterlife, waiting for another playmate."** Darrell softly pulled away, smiling at the kid. **"You are not alone when you cross over."**

The boy looked scared. **"You've been here for too long. It is time to move on."** She continued.

**"Are you sure...nothing bad is going to happen to me?"** The boy asked.

Darrell smiled at him. **"I promise."** She said as she crossed her heart.

The little ghost boy smiled at her and suddenly, he began to disappear, until he was fully gone. Darrell sighed, still in the sitting position she was in when she encountered the boy.

To be honest, I don't know what happens in the afterlife._ But, that kid seems very nice. I bet he lived a good life. And I'm positive that God would take him in, with the other lost children._

Darrell stood up and stretched a bit. The boy may have been freezing cold, but she soon began to feel warm again. She grabbed her backpack and began to look around. The place wasn't so dark anymore because Darrell got use to the darkness. There were several always and she noticed a couple of signs that indicated the bathrooms. Other signs showed where the seats were at or a couple of small restaurants.

_I shouldn't go to the main seats just yet. So, where could I stay until the show begins?_

Darrell noticed another sign and it said 'balcony view'. She gulped as she shivered a bit. Darrell is not a fan of heights and just encountering a boy who died from the balcony didn't help her either. But she took her chances and decided to stay in the left balcony. Darrell slowly approached the edge and she slowly looked down. Sweat trailed down her face as she saw how high up she was.

_Hehe, this ain't too bad._ She thought as she looked at the audience. _The chairs are empty and no freaks in sight. I wonder where they could be._ She thought to herself as she slowly stepped away from the edge. She sat down and fished out a picture from her backpack. The picture was the size of her palm, and the was the only picture she had of her family.

Her mother and father was standing right next to each other, smiling at the camera, while a baby Darrell was cradle in her mother's arms. But Darrell wasn't looking at the camera. Instead, she was looking at something that was at the right hand corner, as though something caught her attention. But Darrell, already knew what it was; it was a ghost. Baby Darrell's face looked as though she was interested at what she was seeing, her lower jaw slightly opened as though she was in awe.

Every time Darrell sees herself in this picture, she would laugh a bit on how silly she looked. But then, Darrell heard footsteps and voices near the stage. She laid on her belly so that if someone were to look up at the balconies, they will not notice her. But curiosity overtook her, and she slowly crawled towards the edge and gazed down. Darrell didn't see anyone until the voices came again and she saw a couple of people coming from the backstage and getting onto the stage.

**"So, are we going to have the same performers perform again tonight?"** Asked a man, and judging by the way he dressed, Darrell guessed that he was one of the workers.

**"Yes, everyone is going to perform. But we are going to had a little twist. The Wolfman would be allow to walk along side the aisles of audiences and we will allow them to stroke him."** Said a very, very tall man that when he appeared, Darrell was stun to see such a tall man. But being so high up, Darrell couldn't tell his facial features.

But the man didn't felt comfortable with that suggestion. **"I don't know that would be wise, sir. But if you say so, shall he go first or last?"**

**"First. I want to test the audience."** The tall man said. He then glanced up at the balconies, the right one first and then he looked at the left.

Darrell hide away, hoping that the giant man didn't spot her. She stayed quiet, waiting for the two men to continue on whatever they were doing. And they did.

**"So Wolfman goes first. I'll tell the others."** The worker man said as he walked away. The tall man alway walked away.

Oh man, that was close. Darrell sighed to herself as her body relaxed. Well, time to wait for the show to begin.

* * *

Darrell was getting so bored that she just ignore the people flooding into the theatre, preparing themselves for the show. Some were just chit chatting with others, while other people put on makeup. But throughout the whole mummering and chattering, Darrell recognized two voices.

**"Look, Steve! Open seats!"**

**"Chill out, Darren!"**

Darrell peaked through the gaps of the railing and spotted Darren and Steve. Darrell grinned as she spotted the two boys sitting down, very excited for the show. Well, mostly Darren. Then the whole audience goes quiet and Darrell knew that the show was starting. As Darrell looked down at the stage through the shadows, she saw that very tall man again.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Cirque du Freak, home of the world's most remarkable human beings!"** He announced as he took off his top hat and gave the audience a small bow. **"I am your host for this evening and the owner of this circus, Mr. Tall at your service."**

_ , huh. Well, that explains a lot._

Mr. Tall then put back on his top hat.** "The Cirque du Freak has been in business for over 500 years. Our lineup has changed many times but never our aim, I assure you. We are committed to astounding and terrifying you!"** Darrell glanced at the audience and she noticed that a lot of people got a little bit scared. She then looked at Steve and Darren. Darren was sitting at the edge of his seat, a big grin on his face. And Steve was leaning back against his chair, a smile on his face.

**"Those who are easily scared should leave now. I'm sure there are people who came tonight thinking that our freaks would be people in masks or harmless misfits, this is not so! Every act you see tonight is real!"** He shouted at the audience. Then he cleared his throat. **"But enough shouting from me. The world's most incredible show will soon begin. You will forgive me for introducing our first act in hushed tones."** He then placed his index finger on his lips. **"Presenting you, the Wolfman."** He said almost as a whispered.

As he finished saying that, he left towards backstage and two ladies entered the stage. One was pulling a large cage and the other was holding a medallion. A lady in the audience slightly screamed a bit. Darrell would had too but she got the message from Mr. Tall when he spoke very quietly. The Wolfman was...well, a man but with a wolf-like appearance. He grab the bars of his cage and began to shake him, trying to get out. He growled and snarled at the audience and at the two ladies.

**"You must be quiet."** The lady with the medallion told the audience in a hush voice. **"The Wolfman will not be able to hurt you as long as we control him."** She said as she spun the medallion in front of the Wolfman.

_I get it. She's hypnotizing him._

**"But a loud sound could wake him up, and then he would be deadly."** She said as the two girls lead the Wolfman out of his cage.

_It's a good thing I'm up here. But I hope Darren and Steve would be safe._

The audience was allowed to stroke the Wolfman, and Darrell spotted Steve who actually pet the Wolfman. More and more people wanted to pet the Wolfman that they began to push people aside in the chairs. But then, a lady lost her balance and she slammed onto the ground, screaming in surprised. The whole crowd went quiet as the glanced at the woman and then to the Wolfman. And then, the Wolfman turned around, growling.

His head arched back and he let out a loud howl. The whole audience went in a state of panic. Darrell ducked down, hoping that the creature wouldn't see or smell her. The Wolfman charged at the woman who fell. She couldn't escape and then, the Wolfman bit on the woman's left arm and tear it off.

_Did that just happened?_ Darrell asked to herself as she saw Mr. Tall made his way towards the Wolfman. He grabbed the Wolfman, who dropped the arm onto the ground. Bloody hell, that did just happen. Mr. Tall whispered something to the Wolfman, and then the creature went limp. Then a little man in a blue cloak ran up to Mr. Tall, carrying a bag and the woman's arm.

spray some dust onto the woman's arm and wound, he then sew the woman's arm back.

**"I-It's moving! I can move my fingers!"** The lady announced, astonishing the whole crowd.

_But how is that possible?_

**"PLEASE FOLLOW OUR RULES, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"** shouted as the Wolfman was locked up into his cage. **"THIS IS NOT A NICE, SAFE CIRCUS WERE NOTHING GOES WRONG! WE CANNOT GUARANTEE ANYBODY'S SAFETY! YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT, LEAVE! LEAVE NOW, BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!"** He finished yelling.

Darrell knew that she was safe onto of the balcony but she glanced at Steve and Darren. But they weren't moving an inch. In fact, no one was. Everybody actually stayed to see the rest of the show. And because of the Wolfman incident, the show proceeded without any further problems. The next performer was Rhamus Twobellies, and his last name is no lie. He actually has two stomachs!

Seeing Rhamus gobble up all that food made Darrell sick to her stomach. so he ignore his performance until the next one appeared, which was Alexander Ribs the Rib Man. He was very thin, so thin that Darrell could all of his bones! He was like a skeleton with skin on! Alexander took two drumsticks and took a whack at his ribs, and musical sounds radiated from him. It was very surprising but cool! The next performer, or performers were the Twisted Twins, Sive and Seersa. They were acrobats. It's like their whole body are double-jointed! It was very perplexing.

The next performer was Gertha Teeth, and her teeth was so strong! So strong that her teeth could bite through anything! She even used a chainsaw to try and break her teeth, which didn't work at all! Then there was Hans Hands, a performer who uses his hands to run. With a cigarette between his lips and goggles on his face, he outran-out hand ran-any guest who tried to beat him in a race around the stage. After him was Truska and Darrell has never seen a woman so beautiful in her life! Only weird thing was, she had a beard! announced that if anyone could cut off Truska's beard, they would win a solid gold bar. Sadly, no one was able to cut off her beard. Then was the Snake Boy, and literally, the boy was a snake! Green hair, light green scales for skin, eyes split like a snake. But he was so young!

_He could be my age. Maybe even Darren and Steve._ Darrell thought as she watched the Snake Boy bring in an-an anaconda! Darrell freaked out when she saw the size of the snake! But the Snake Boy was in control and nothing bad happened. Darrell liked his performance and silently applauded when he and his anaconda left the stage. _I would love to work with him if I join the Cirque Du Freak. _

Once the Snake Boy had left the stage, reappeared. **"Next up is the world's rarest couple. It'll be a very dangerous stage, so please do not make any loud noise."** He said as a man wearing a red cape, with two black stripes. His underclothing mostly resembled a suit. And he worn a top hat that was red with black stripes, circling upward. **" and the performing spider, Madam Octa!"** said as he quickly left the stage.

Darrell stared at the performer. _He looks...very familiar._

**"I've been waiting for you!"** Darrell heard Darren yell out.

Darrell shakes her head. He kind of broke the silent rule. Oh well, he was pretty excited, mostly for the spider. Darrell noticed Steve, who looked very bored. Then she saw Steve's expression changed, and he looked very shock. His skin went paler than normal. Darren also noticed but Steve shushed him.

_What's gotten into him?_ Darrell wondered as she looked back at the performer. But it was her turn to gasp and go pale. He looks like the man from last night! She saw that his eyes moved from the audience and up at her. Darrell duck even more, but she spotted that he was still looking at that direction. She heard him chuckled and he went up to that little table that had the cage.** "Madam Octa is a very rare spider. She has a deadly poison as well as intellect."** He said as he unlocked the cage. As he played his flute, one of the female helpers entered the stage with a goat. Suddenly, the spider turned towards the goat, leaped at it, and took a big bite. The goat then fell over.

**"This flute is how I control Madam Octa. I've been with Madam for a long time, but she's not my pet. If I didn't had this flute, I would have been dead."** He explained.** "This goat is paralyzed. I trained her not to kill with her first bite. But death will come. Let's release it from its pain."** He said as he began to play his flute. The goat stopped moving, but there was a sudden noise in the front row, causing Madam Octa to hiss at the audience. The audience gasped loudly. **"Silence, please!"** shout.** "Remember your earlier warning; No sudden noises!"** He shout before playing his flute. Madam Octa crawled up arm. **"There, you are safe now."** He said as Madam kept on crawling up to his face.

_What is he planning?_ Darrell thought as the spider finally got right in front of 's face. **"But please understand, and don't make any loud noise, or I will be in danger."** Madam Octa tend sling down with her web, which was attached to 's tongue. He then quickly arch his head backwards, sending Madam flying upward. He opened his mouth wide and Madam Octa landed on top of his mouth.

Then the two female helpers began to play together with their own flutes and Madam spun a web on 's mouth. As Madam Octa spun her web down towards her cage, ate the web. Once she was in her cage, locked as well, bowed. **"Delicious. Nothing tastier than fresh spiderwebs. They are a treat where I come from."** He said as the whole audience applauded him. With one more looked up at Darrell, who was still hiding, he put his hat back on and left the stage. Darrell glanced at Darren, who looked very excited and happy. But Steve on the other hand, had a strange look in his eyes. But it quickly changed as it came.

_That was weird._ Darrell thought before ducking down when reappeared back on stage, with all the performers. Darrell stared at the performers as the audience clapped. But her eyes wandered to . Even though he had his hat on and was facing the audience, she saw his eyes darted towards her. But she didn't duck down this time, because she knew that he was aware of her presence. She stared back at him with her electric blue eyes, before she noticed the Snake Boy giving a small wave towards Darren.

As the performers left the stage, announced that there will be souvenirs and snacks in the hallway, near the entrance. Darrell watched the audience leave the main theatre and enter the hallways. Suddenly, she heard every footsteps behind her. As she turned around, she came face to face with a little creature wearing a blue cloak. It's skin was grey and it had stitches all over it's body. Jagged teeth and big green eyes.

Darrell wanted to scream in shock with it quickly put a index finger over her lips, telling her to be quiet. Darrell quickly shut up and stared at the thing. As quietly as she can, she whispered, **"What are you?"** The grey gremlin did it's best of a smile, it's green eyes looking sad at her. She stared at it for a minute, until something began to form behind the gremlin. A white mist appeared and Darrell's body shivered, temperatures dropping even more. As she watched the mist form into a shape, she gasped quietly.

The mist formed into an teenage-looking Darren. He had battle scars and burn marks and he looked very sad, but his smile never left. His hairstyle was the same, just a little bit more spikier and thinner. With wide eyes, Darrell stared back at the gremlin. **"Darren?"** The gremlin nod it's head. **"B-but, how is that possible? Darren was just-"** But before Darrell could finish, the little gremlin known as Darren, shushed her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her out of the balcony and led her to the roof access. He pointed towards the door, telling her to go. Darrell pushed the heavy door and appeared on the roof. She turned back at Gremlin Darren, who pointed towards the ledge of the roof.

**"Are you serious?"** She asked him, who nod his head. **"Okay. But I'm trusting you."** She said as she sat near the ledge. She looked over as she watched people leaving the theatre. Darrell looked back and Gremlin Darren was gone. With an eyebrow raised, she heard a frightful scream down below. She looked and saw Darren, the one she knows and grew up with, running for dear life. He was screaming as he left the theatre, cross the street, back towards home. **"What was that all about?"** She asked as she turned around, seeing Gremlin Darren walking up to her.

He shrugged as he sat next to her, his jagged smile still on his face. Darrell nervously smiled back, until she noticed that Gremlin Darren's parts were slowly crumbling away.** "Hey! You're breaking apart!"** She said as she reach towards him. But Gremlin Darren shook his head as he stepped away from her.** "You don't want me to help you?"** Darrell asked, as Gremlin Darren nod his head. Darrell stood up as Gremlin Darren fully stood up and pointed towards the door. He slowly, yet painfully led the way. She noticed the more he walked, the more small piece crumbled and faded away. Darrell felt bad for the little guy.** "Oh bloody hell."** She said as she picked up Gremlin Darren, which surprised him. **"I'm not going to let you walk on your own as you slowly fade away."** Darrell told me. **"Now, tell me where do you want to go next."**

Gremlin Darren sighed through his mouth, as he pointed back towards the balcony. As she reached the balcony, she set Gremlin Darren down. He softly nudge Darrell towards the edge, making her glance down. As she did, she noticed Steve and . What is Steve doing? She looked back at Gremlin Darren, he nod his head, telling her to watch what's going to happen. Darrell looked back down and watched the pair.

**"How may I help you, young man?"** Darrell heard asked Steve.

Darrell saw Steve trembling. Was it fear? Nervous? Or was it anxiousness? **"I know what you are... . Or should I say...Vur Houston! The vampire!"** He shouted as he faced .

_V-vampire?_

**"Please, turn me into a vampire!"** He deviously asked .

The two stared at one another. The look on Steve's face was seriously. He was not joking! Which scared Darrell, because Steve is being serious, he means it!

nubbed the temple of his forehead, giving off an annoyed sigh. **"If it's surgery you want, might I suggest plastic surgery. Otherwise, seeking a psychiatrist is good."** He told Steve.

**"Shut up!"** Steve shout. **"I'm serious about this! You ARE a vampire, aren't you!?"**

Darrell then glanced at who tugged at his cape.** "What proof do you have?"** He questioned.

**"I saw it in an old occult book."** Steve began to say. **"If I can recall, there was a painting from Paris done in 1903. Though there weren't any scars in the painting, I'm sure it was you. Vur Hurston!"**

_I remember that book. But I never saw any inside the book, let alone the painting._ Darrell thought to herself, as chuckled.

**"I see. So, this is why you were staring at me so intently throughout the whole show."** He said with a smirk on his face. **"Oh well, I guess someone would have figured it out eventually. So, what's your motive? The write to publish my story?"** He asked sarcastically.

**"No! I want to be a vampire! Teach me the vampire ways! I'll be your underling! As long as I can be one!"** Steve exclaimed. He looked frantic.

Now there was no smile on 's face. **"What makes you even want to be a vampire? It's no fun and games! You're confined to walking around at night! You'll be despised by humans!"**

**"I don't care."** Steve simply put.

looked even more annoyed. **"Well, what about your family?! You won't be able to meet them ever again! And your friends! What about the boy you came with tonight?! Won't you miss him at all?!"** questioned, trying his best to change Steve's mind. But Darrell knew that it wouldn't work. Once Steve's mind is made up, he won't have a second thought.

**"My father doesn't live with us anymore. My mom rarely notices me. I could be gone and she wouldn't care."** Steve began to tell his sob story. **"But Darren...yeah, I'll miss him..."** He said, a small yet sad smile appeared on his face. **"But that doesn't matter! I want to be a vampire more than I care about him! Please!"**

_Now that is really cold of you, Steve._ Darrell grinded her teeth. _At least he has a mother, a home that he could call. Family! And me? What the bloody hell do I have? Nothing!_ It angered Darrell to the core. He's sobbing about his life when Darrell's life is far more worse than his. Only problem is, he know what it feels like to have an actual family member ignores me, not show much kindness. But Darrell knows how it feels like to be rejected by countless of families and beaten nearly to death.

**"You've given this a lot of thought. Are you sure of this?"** asked, serious and calm now. Steve nod his head. **"Come, I must test you first."** He said as he cutted Steve's fingertips. Darrell noticed how Steve was shaking, but she could see what was doing. Suddenly, violent shoved Steve away.** "What was that for?! What's wrong?!"** Steve asked as he slowly stood up.

**"You have bad blood!" said, blood dripping from his mouth. "The instinct of a murderer dwells inside you!"** He said as he pointed towards Steve. **"There is no way I'll allow such a devil into our clan! I'll never allow it!"**

**"No! You take that back!"** Steve cried.

Darrell watched as Steve ran away crying, no hope of becoming a creature of the night. Darrell turned around, now shock and uncomfortable. **"Did you knew that this was going to happen?"** She asked Gremlin Darren, who nod his head. **"And you stopped Darren, the mini one, from watching this. That's why you scared him off. But why make me watch this?"** She asked as Gremlin Darren pointed toward , who was now wiping the blood off of his mouth.

quickly turned around, and came eye contact with Darrell. **"I knew you were up there the whole time. You and the little person."**

_Little person?_ **"What do you mean...the whole time?"** She asked nervously. Suddenly he was gone in a blur.

**"I mean that, since the nightfall."** A voice behind her said. Darrell turned around and saw standing a few inches away from her. The Gremlin Darren was long gone. **"I knew that the little person was watching you. I noticed you watching me with curiosity. Just like the night before at the orphanage."**

Darrell gulped. **"It was you. Tell me, are you the man who gives credits to the caretaker every year for me?"** She asked.

chuckled. **"Yes I am. And heard that you're quite the sly fox when it comes to stealing and running away. But not sly enough."**

Darrell grumbled.** "What left for me to runaway to? I got no living relatives, and there was no way I was going to put my friend's in danger. I'm not that stupid."** She told him.

**"Friends. Tell me, where those two boys your friends?"** He asked, eyes glued to hers.

Darrell nod. **"B-but they're good! They're just...weird. They're into the unknown and slightly ghoulish world. They were the first ones to accept me for who I am!"** She said, trying her best to defend Steve and Darren.

**"Even so, that boy has evil blood. You are lucky that you didn't encountered his...darker personality."** told her. Darrell glared at him, who chuckled at her. **"That glare. It reminds me of your father."**

Darrell gasped. **"You knew my father?"**

**"But of course! I knew your parents ever since you were still in your mother's womb."** exclaimed. **"Your father was also interested in the darker side of life. He studied werewolves and vampires, witches and cadejos. Anything that interested the horror side of cinema."** He smirked.

**"One afternoon, your father found my resting place. From the moment he looked at me, he knew that I was a vampire. He waited till nightfall, for me to wake up. As I did, I saw him holding a pistol straight at me."**

Darrell listen to 's story. **"I was in not need of blood, so I did not threaten him. Slowly, he lowered his pistol and, surprisingly, the two of us started a conversation. He told me everything about himself, including his family. He got to learn a little bit about me, but not of the vampire clan. As hours gone by, he told me that he countered another vampire beast, but it looked quite different."** He said, face turning serious.

**"A Vampaneze. Same as vampires, yet a different race. Far more vicious than us. Apparently, he accidently awoken it and killed it with his shotgun. I told him, that the Vampaneze Clan will hunt him down until he's dead."**

**"What did my father do?"** Darrell asked. **"Did you protected him?"**

**"Yes. Him and his newly formed family."** answered. **"He pleaded with me, and I took pity on him. As I protected him from harm, he gave me blood once every two weeks."** Then he look grim. **"But he knew that it wouldn't last long. With his last requested, he said ****_'When the time is right, take my daughter as your assistant.'_**** And with that following night, I rescued you from the Vampaneze's attack and took you to the orphanage."**

**"But why did you take me with you? Why put me in the hell whole?"** Darrell hands balled into fists. **"You didn't kept my father's word! I snuck out of the orphanage so that I could join the circus! You never came for me! You only left that fucktard credits so that she could keep me longer! I saved myself!"** Darrell snapped at him. Here is his, telling her the story on how her father and met. Yet he never actually returned for her. Only supported her through money.

sighed.** "I couldn't take you that same night, because you were far too young. You would have not survive a day with me. You needed to grow more before I could take you under my wing."** He said, but that didn't calm Darrell down. **"But things are different now. We both are here, and it is time I fulfill your father's last wish. I will make you as my assistant. Oh, but not right away. I must teach you, train you, so that you will be ready when the day to blood you."**

Darrell shook her head. **"What if I don't want to be a vampire? I'm already a freak! I talk to dead people every single day! People make fun of me! Some are even scared of me!"** Darrell snapped. **"What's good about making me a vampire, when people don't even like me now!?"**

**"That is because you shall be a member of the Cirque du Freak."** answered. Darrell's expression went from anger to confusion. **"I shall be staying with the circus, so that you can be around with...freaks like yourself. That way, you can feel at home and I would teach you in an easy and calm pace."** He grinned at her. **"Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"** He asked.

Darrell gulped. **"Yeah...but..."** Things were happening so fast. First the little person who was the older version of Darren. He knew what was going on the whole time. But how though? Then there was Steve. The thought of him being evil send shivers down her spine. And now encountering the man who knew her before she was born and finding out that he's a vampire. Which means that vampires are real! It startled Darrell and she didn't know how to react to all this.

placed a hand on her shoulder. **"There is nothing left for you here. Only the circus and I. That's all you really need."** He said in a calmer voice. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with loneliness and shock. **"I am sorry for not taking you with me sooner. I just wanted to make sure that you were ready to make this decision."**

**"Are you serious?" **Darrell nervously laughed, finally making up her mind. **"Doesn't matter if you're a vampire, I'm still going. I finally found a home where I belong!" **Tears trailing down her face. **"I waited to moment for so long."** She chock on her words, suddenly embracing . tensed up, but awkwardly embraced her back. **"I'm finally home!"**

* * *

**"So, this is the one you spoke of. She is young."** said towards .

**"She may be young, but she does have a gift. The gift to see the undead. Not only that, she told me that she could interact with them. Touch them, speak to them, even help them cross over to Paradise."** explained.

Darrell was nervous. was inspecting her, seeing if she was worthy of putting her as a performer. _I hope I get the cut._

**"Well, I can tell you this; she will not be performing any time soon."** explained. **"I have to see what she's made of and see if we can do anything with her 'gift'. Until then, she's with you until we reach our next destination."** finished and dismissed the two.

As the two walked down a secret corridor, Darrell looked up towards . **"Does that mean I'm a worker?"**

**"Only for the moment. But until then, you also need to focus on your powers."** said as he removed her cape and hat, placing it next to his coffin. Everyone else has already gone to sleep, and and Darrell were the only ones awake. **"I shall be resting in my coffin. You may use my cape as a quilt, and my hat as a pillow."** He said as he quietly opened his coffin door. He stepped in and before he could fully close the lid, he bid Darrell good night and close the lid. Darrell grabbed the cape and hat, set them right next to the coffin, got comfortable, and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

So sorry if I took a while to upload the second chapter.

**[DO NOT READ THIS PART UNLESS YOU ACTUALLY FINISHED ALL 12 BOOKS OF CIRQUE DU FREAK!]**

Anyways, as you guys who actually finished the whole series, at the end of the 12th book, Darren becomes a Little Person so that he could stop his past self on spying on Steve and . That way, Darren won't feel scared around Steve or stolen the spider and give up his humanity to save Steve. But that doesn't mean the that altered the present Darren's past. Once his job was completed, he went on to Paradise.

**[OKAY, YOU MAY PROCEED READING HERE!]**

Well, sorry if I ruined the last book for you. And I also apologize if the ending part of this chapter felt rushed. I did rush a bit because I just wanted to finish this chapter.

Anyways, on to the next chapter!


End file.
